Kenneth Reichert
Character Kenneth Rikert is a secondary character in the Queer as Folk (US TV series). He is portrayed as a down-low police officer. He is a minor antagonist to Brian Kinney and Hunter Novotny-Bruckner and indirectly to the Pittsburgh LGBTQ community. He represents one of the darkest instances of how predatory down-low man can be within the LGBTQ community. Background Rikert and Stockwell have been police partners for 15 years in the police force. Unbeknownst to the force, Rikert has homosexual affairs with younger men. On April 11th, Jason kemp ends up dead after he has an affair with him. In fear, he leaves his body in the dumpster behind Liberty Diner and evades the scene. His wrongdoings continues to haunt him for the next few months. On May 19th, 2002, Rikert resigns saying he has a lot of pressure with things. He continues his down-low affairs more carefully. Story Season Two He is never shown in the series, but before episode 2.10, he is killed by Rikert and left for dead. In episode 2.10, Jason Kemp is found dead in the dumpster and is discovered by Debbie Novotny. Season Three After Debbie Novotny gives Brian news that the man that Killed Jason Kemp was a cop and Jim Stockwell's campaign can be in deep shit if revealed it to be a cover up, Brian gets Hunter Novotny-Bruckner to take him to a bar where he will be. Brian Kinney talks to him in an older bar, but doesn't get anywhere. he decides he needs to get someone younger to entice him for information. Brian gets, the now 20 year old Justin, to dress as a hustler and entice him for information since he still looks very young. he doesn't show up. He shows up later, and Hunter manages to hustle him. Hunter shows up early morning with his semen in a condom along with magazines with his name on them. Brian gives them to Detective Carl Horvath which he tests the semen and saying that it is a match between those found inside Jason Kemp and the condom. Despite the proof linking the semen found in Jason and the condom, Carl deems it's still not enough. Brian goes to the bar to find him, and he does. He buys him a drink and asks if a picture rings a bell as he shows Jason Kemp's photo. Rikert denies. Brian continues to reveal to him that the hustler he sleep with was such a rascal and took a magazine with his name on it, along with the condom with his semen that matched the specimens found inside the kid in the photo. Brian continues to question why he killed him. As Brian dug deeper with the question, Rikert becomes so defensive to where he is oppressed with a demonic guilt on his face as he lunges for Brian. Brian attempts to reason with him before he abruptly leaves. Carl later goes to attempt bring him in for questioning, but found that he has washed his car and shot himself in the head. Hobbies/Likes * Drinking * Watching Sports/News * Sex (men down low) Careers * Police Officer (15+ years) * Ex-officer Relationships He is indirectly loath by the LGBTQ community with Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He is sought by Debbie, indirectly cautioned by others, and sought out and confronted by Brian Kinney. He is an old partner of Jim Stockwell, and distant colleague of Carl Horvath's at the police station. Brian Kinney Brian confronts him directly as an antagonist determined to sabotage Jim's Stockwell's campaign, and for his own interest, find the truth. Brian goes to the bar to find him, and he does. He buys him a drink and asks if a picture rings a bell as he shows Jason Kemp's photo. Rikert denies. Brian continues to reveal to him that the hustler he sleep with was such a rascal and took a magazine with his name on it, along with the condom with his semen that matched the specimens found inside the kid in the photo. Brian continues to question why he killed him. As Brian dug deeper with the question, Rikert becomes so defensive to where he is oppressed with a demonic guilt on his face as he lunges for Brian. Brian attempts to reason with him before he abruptly leaves. Jim Stockwell His estranged former partner at the police station. Carl Horvath His former colleague in the Police Station. It is unknown how close they were prior to the series, but Carl was apprehensive initially about his affairs fearing he would not only lose his job, but the force would retaliate by attempting to murder him. Carl overcame this when he attempted to question Reichert, but found him dead instead. Hunter Novotny-Bruckner Trivia * He is portrayed by Wayne Best. * His hobby of liking to have sex with teenaged men would not only make him a homosexual, but a pedophile as well.